Taboo
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: RATE: M PAIR:Dean/Alice Dalice Summary: After a night of bliss with a mystery woman six years ago, Dean soon meets up with her once more only to face more issues than he could chew. Will he kill her or join her?
1. Prologue

**NO HATE! STATING THIS NOW. YOU COME ON HERE JUST TO BASH THIS, THEN TAKE YOUR ASS ELSEWHERE! MY STORY, MY ACCOUNT, MY WRITING AND IMAGINATION.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ERIC KRIPKE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER._  
**

**_COPYRIGHT: I DO OWN THIS STORY'S PLOT AND SETTING_**

* * *

-Prologue-

_January 16, 2002_

_Forks, Washington_

The night stilled in silence as the subtly of gasps seemed louder than they truly where. Two strangers only knowing each other for a mere few hours became soon tangled in the wraps of harsh fabrics from a downgrading hotel room. After undoing the last remainder button of her blouse, he lowered down once he opened the blouse's sides to reveal the black cottoned bra. Producing bites through the padded cup, the woman moaned softly in pleasure at the affection.

Coiling his moist muscle around the snap relaxed in the cleavage, he bit down to tug the clasp open. Sending his tender hands with prior battle wounds of the latest events he occurred before they met over her breasts, producing the cups to trail backwards in a soft flip to reveal the flushing pink nipples of pastel on her ice cold and white skin of complexion. "You're so cold," he whispered in a gasp to the astonishment coloring his face. "And you're so warm…" An angelic bell of a chime said in reply, that same bell of enchantment that drew him in hours before.

Closing his eyes to cover his vibrant green of emeralds, he sent his hands down to undo the belt wrapped in her jeans' waistline as his mouth gently nursed one of her nipples into his mouth. Suckling it and this in reaction, made the young woman's golden of topaz eyes roll in the back of her head as she moaned softly. Sending her small hand to tangle in his soft dark brown of hair, she produced a gentle tug in a silent gesture for a continuance.

The echoing of her pant zipper trailing down created the woman to get eager in knowledge of what's slowly approaching. Planting her bare feet on the mattress, she hiked her bottom up to help with the man's attempts to pull her jeans down. Succeeding, he let the rough denim of fabric trail off the bed to greet the floor in a subtle _thud_.

As the hunter admired his prey for a few moments in awe, the young woman cracked a small smile through her soft looking lips. "Let's get these clothes out of the way, sweetheart…" she purred as her hands reached for a firm grip on the black shirt's hem, and tugged it off with his help. As she slide cold hands down the bare flesh to trace the contours in his muscles, the man shuddered in pleasure. With his heated flesh and her cold flesh, it created the perfect contrast between the two, making this moment all the more perfect.

The man reached down and unfastened his belt, the jingle sound of the metal echoing off the spacious quiet room. With the help of the woman, the jeans were unfastened and soon the hunter was stripped bare while his remainder of clothing greeting hers on the carpeted floor.

Now going to a newer position, the hunter leaned on the side as his hand trailed down her hips and casting over her wanting sex. As he kept their eyes locked, his forefinger founded the lips and wedged between the ice cold skin into a more cooler and freezing place, yet wetting by his mere greeting. She gasped as his finger grazed her clit, sending mild surges of pleasure briefly up her body. "Like that?" His rough husky of voice rang in her ears.

In a whimper, all the woman could do was nod her head in response as he continued to mingle his finger along the spot. "Oh God…that feels – so good…" Her voice whispered out as she moved along with the finger in a desiring want that was slowly growing.

As he added another finger to comingle with the other, he teased the clit more, making his prey moan louder as she hitched in breath. Gasping, her hand grabbed a breast to apply a firm squeeze to add with the teasing he was producing below. His hungry eyes that were slowly glazing with lust watched on. Biting his bottom lip at the arousing sight, he drew his fingers out of the wet entry once to hover once more over the small figure. Knowing what was coming, the woman licked her lips as she smirked in anxiety.

Taking his aim at his target, he slowly pushed his hard organ inside the woman, corrupting her innocence as he stretched her painfully in his width. Arching up as she clutched the bed sheets in small tight fists, the woman's eyes closed tightly as she opened her mouth to scream, but it was stuck in her throat, making it come out in hiccups of crackling breaths.

Grinning on with pride, the hunter took the first thrust in, immediately she began to pulsate harshly around him, tightening his tunnel-way into a tight fit. As he leaned down to capture her lips, they soon did a fighting battle in crushing like bricks into the others, swelling the plumped lips in process.

His thrusts increased in tempo as he corrupted her innocence all the more. Wetting more from the thrusts, she soon heard the slapping of skin grazing skin with a moisturizing substance. Pulling back from his lips, she whimpered more only louder. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she clawed his shoulder blades till bled and staining her fingernails. This in response created the man to groan as he tensed, but went to his own kinks and bit her neck in hopes of it bleeding, yet it never did. Her skin was almost hard as stone as he tried biting.

Suspicions ran through the hunter's features as he looked at the moaning and pleased woman under him.

Before he could have a chance in registration, he was on his back in a swift movement and she claimed dominance as she bounced on his now throbbing organ. All suspicions faded as pleasure overpowered. Gasping and producing a moan of himself, he clutched her calves as he thrust with her on the bounces she made. "Alice! Shit, woman!" The hunter shouted out, as the woman thrust her head back as she rode the man's organ faster, getting all the more wetter and pulsating all the more around him. She was close to her orgasm, it was evident, but so was the hunter.

Couple of bounces later, he shot his seed in her, making her scream, "Dean, yes!" Her scream echoed as it bounced off the walls of the room. Soon, the hunter named Dean was gasping for composure. Spent completely, he gazed up at the ceiling while the woman named Alice giggled. Lying on his heaving and sweating chest, she licked his neck to gather the perspiration trailing down as she whispered in his ear in seduce, "I knew I'd find you…"


	2. Chapter One

_Present time_

_Outskirts of Forks, Washington_

* * *

_-Dean Winchester-_

The years ticked on, and the hunter still hadn't forgotten that woman he shared a night of passion with years ago. It was weird, he woke the next morning and she was gone, like it was just a dream. Since then, he's been trying to find her, but each city he visited, he came empty. He's given up now on searching, and decided to continue doing what he's been. A month later after the encounter with the mystery woman, Dean went to the college of Stanford to gain his little brother, Sam Winchester in a quest to find their missing father. The years ticked on, it was breaching towards the number of six years since he saw that woman. From time and time again, he's tried moving on, but never could fully. Most of it was due to the fact that Dean's always been sucked back into hunting, or something happened to force him back on the field with his brother.

Lisa, Cassie, all of them seemed to just bring Dean more where he's pulling away and clinging to his brother and cases. He didn't mind it in the least, though. Life on the road, his only permanent home was his '67 Chevrolet black Impala, only companion was his brother, Sam, (minus the few times Bobby Singer joined them or Castiel). Unfortunately, due to recent events, Dean's been finding it hard to regain reality once more. Losing Castiel, but regaining him only to lose him once more. Saying goodbye to Bobby, but finally came to realization the old geezer was still around in spirit.

"Dean, you listening to me?"

"Huh? What was that?"

Dean turned his green eyes from the windshield to his brother's now bitching of a facial expression. "I said 'what do you think we're dealing with?'"

"You mean in Forks, Washington? If we're lucky…hot vampire girls." Sam rolled his eyes at that. "Really Dean?"

"I can hope, can't I?" Actually…Dean was hoping to find that girl since that's where he saw her first and last. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of this girl with greater threats at hand that needed his attention, but just to see her again and be given the fact he wasn't dreaming of her was all he wanted.

He wanted to know who and what she was. That night was one he'd never forget, no matter what. It was the first and only time he'd actually felt something stronger than anything he'd ever felt before that night. Alice…she was more than just a one-night-stand, Dean couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew she was something different.

As his mind flickered back to the present, he reviewed the news lines and headers in his mind. "All seriousness, Sam…I think we're dealing with a coven of vampires. Best I can think of and would explain why attacks are happening around the clock. Forks isn't really in the area perimeter…but it's coming from Seattle down…so it'll probably hit Forks."

"Then we'll cut it off at Forks."

Dean nodded his head in agreement, "Works for me."

* * *

_-Alice Cullen-_

Ever since Alice followed her vision to meet that hunter, she's been regretting leaving him. All she could do was think about him nonstop…but her family was strongly opposed to it. She still remembered the night of blissful passion she shared with Dean…feeling completed with him. She even remembered her brother, Edward appearing that same night when Dean was fast asleep and forced her home. It drove her insane and tore her apart to be away from Dean, but what more could she do? Sneaking away didn't help either…just made her family more adamant to keeping an eye on her.

Six years…six painful and lonely years have gone by without that hunter. And each day that passed, Alice felt more depressed and alone. It wasn't until she had a vision of that same man once more, that she was in oddly high spirits. Getting giddy and buying clothes to find the perfect outfit for when she would reunite with Dean.

As the final bell rung, Alice kept her mind block from her mind reading brother, Edward as she skipped happily down the hall, twirling with glee until outside where she happily danced without care in the rain. Feeling the stares of the students, she giggled before running off at a natural human pace to the shop where she had the store owner keep her outfit. It was today that she'd meet Dean once more finally.

Making sure her siblings weren't following; she went in the store and smiled at the woman at the counter. "Ms. Cullen?"

"Mhm, is my order in?"

"Yes, it is…got in this morning, I'll go fetch it."

"Thank you!" She chimed as she rummaged through her school bag for her wallet and pulled her credit card out. It was a few moments later that she was bouncing at the sight of her box. "Someone's excited," the employee stated with a smile, to which Alice nodded. "Well…someone special is coming to town."

"Oh, a boyfriend?"

"I guess you could say that…" She beamed and waited as the package was ringed up. "That'll be…fifty-six dollars and seventy-two cents."

"Here you go!"

The woman took the card and ran it threw. Alice gave her signature and thanked the woman happily as she put her card back in her wallet and rushed off with her package. She only hoped it wouldn't be hard to sneak in the house without going unseen.

Once she appeared at the Cullen house, she was relieved her siblings weren't home yet, so she rushed in and went to her bedroom. Humming softly, she closed the door to her room and put on some 80's music cranking it up as she danced whilst getting ready. Starting with a brief shower, she blow-dried her short dark hair and then spiked it in her natural style with styling gel. Twirling like a ballerina to the wide bed, she pulled the towel that was wrapped around her chest off and soon put on clean undergarments. Placing her black leggings on, she placed her brown cowgirl boots on and then placed a blue denim stressed mini-skirt on.

Getting her white blouse on, she buttoned it and then rolled the sleeves up to the middle of her forearms. From there, she skipped to her vanity and applied soft makeup to make her eyes pop and then added red lip gloss to add a shine. Happy with the outlook, she put her black vest on and buttoned it up. Getting her raincoat, she put it on along with throwing the hood over her head and turned her stereo off. "Time to go see Dean," she squealed happily and jumped out of her window only to run to the local diner she saw in her vision.

Placing her raincoat on a hook, she sat along the table perched on a stool as she read The Vampire Academy while waiting…eager for him to finally come.

* * *

_-Dean Winchester-_

"Dean, where the heck is your head?"

"Huh, what? Oh…sorry Sam. A lot on my mind," the hunter stated with a shrug of his shoulders. His eyes were gazing out the window where the diner he met Alice first time was. Wondering if she was still even a resident here, he kept his mind pretty occupied much to Sam's dislike. "Dude, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing…just…" He sighed as he looked over at Sam. "This…girl I had a one-night-stand with just…I wonder if she's still around."

Sam gave Dean the formal look he normally gave his brother when he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but should have known. "Was she flexible?" Dean rolled his eyes, "No…it's not like that. I just…it's hard to explain Sam. I think she was my one."

"Your one, huh? Like one that you keep for a week?"

"No…one like…like my missing half, I guess."

"Okay and you say I sound gay?"

"It's true Sam. Ever since I met Alice, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. When I woke up the following morning to see her gone…I actually searched for her, but came empty."

"Well…what's her last name?"

"Cullen I think—"

"Cullen? You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Quit comparing her to that broad in that damn series!"

Sam chuckled as he shook his head. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen?" He asked suddenly, making Dean hopeful. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

"Did a search on Cullen in the Forks' residents, there's a doctor by the name of Carlisle Cu—"

"That's her dad! Well…adopted dad." Sam arched a brow at his brother then, making Dean shrug his shoulders. "We…uh…talked a lot at the diner."

"Uh-huh…well good news and bad news: Good is that she's living here, bad is their address isn't listed as it's not really in the Forks area. Seems a bit on the outskirts, actually, oh and…Alice is a junior in high school. So your how old when you slept with—"

"That…that's impossible; she was nineteen when I ran into her."

"So she says…but school records show the following: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Emmett McCarty Cullen, Rosalie Lillian Hale, and Jasper Whitlock Hale."

Dean couldn't believe this. There had to be an error in the school records…there just had to be. "No, Sam, that's impossible…that means she would have been eleven or around that age when I met her, and Sam she was _not _that young. She was fully developed and everything."

"Well…some develop earlier than most, Dean. It's not uncommon. With this day and age we got preteens passing as teenagers."

"I'm telling you there's some error in the information! She wasn't eleven; I didn't partake in a statutory rape! It was legal and consensual."

"Alright, alright…damn."

Clearly not wanting to hear anymore of this crap, he told Sam he'd be at the diner and headed across the street to it. Once he walked in, it was almost like radar detection, because his green eyes scanned the place, and that's where he saw her. "A—Alice? Alice!" He beamed as he went over to the woman. She looked up from her book. Her topaz eyes a relieving familiarity to the man.

Beaming in return, Alice squealed and jumped on him in excitement as she kissed the man without thinking. Dean didn't mind it; he loved the familiar contact, feeling lively once more and on fire. Keeping his arms tightly around her waist, he smiled down at her. "Finally I find you again."

"I'm so sorry you couldn't find me. It wasn't my choice. My brother found me and forced me home, I haven't stopped thinking about you since, Dean."

"Believe me I haven't stopped thinking about you either…but why would he do that?"

"It was Edward, the pain in the ass one, remember?"

"Oh…yeah…well…you won't disappear on me again, will you?"

Alice shook her head as she smiled wider, "Of course not. I missed you so much!" Cupping her cheek, he brought her lips to his once more. "And God have I missed you! Never leave me, alright?"

"I won't on purpose, but…Dean, I have to come clean about something." He frowned as he looked at her, "Is it…bad?" Was she gonna leave him again? He didn't think he could handle that. Alice shrugged, "M—might be…"

"Well, what is it?"

"Not here…can we…go somewhere more private, please?"

The hunter nodded as he took her hand after she placed her raincoat back on and snatched her book. Pulling her out of the diner, he took her to the Impala and helped her in before joining from the other side. With the only noise being the rain's pitter-patter on the windshield, he turned to face her. "Okay, well…we're alone." He said as he caressed her cheek as she looked up to lock eyes with him. "Now what do you have to tell me?"

Nibbling her bottom lip, she sighed as she came out with it, "Dean, I'm a…I'm a vampire."


	3. Chapter Two

-Chapter Two-

_-Alice Cullen-_

"Come again?" Dean said in much shock. It was clear he couldn't wrap his mind around this. "I'm a vampire…I know you're a hunter…I've known since I first met you. But Dean, there's more to it than—"

"You're a _vampire_?

She flinched at the sudden harsh tone in his husky voice. Looking down, she sighed. "I'm not bad, Dean. My family and I…we only survive on the blood of animals. None of us asked for this life, so we make due with it.

"Oh spare me the Twilight garbage, Alice!"

"Twilight is based off of _us_, Dean! Just like the Supernatural books are based off of you and Sam." She said in defense as she looked up at him, hating how sour this was going. "And that Meyer chick is your prophet?"

"No…she became inspired with how we lived. She was one of those girls that loved finding the supernatural. She wrote her story based off our stories about us."

"So there is a Volturi?"

"Yes…in Italy. Dean, please…don't let this change what you think of me. I—I love you…

"I can't do this…" He said as he got out of the car and went back to the hotel. Alice frowned as she left the Impala. "You can't escape what fate has for you, Dean! You're my other half." He looked at her and shook his head as he closed the main door without another word.

Clearly depressed and heartbroken, Alice walked home as she got drenched in the rain. Her expression broken down and crumbled, but of course it didn't make matters much better for her siblings to be waiting for her once she was home.

"Alice, where have you been?" Edward barked.

"Out…

"Out? Define—"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, EDWARD! STOP BEING AN ASS!" She shouted and stormed off to her room.

The Cullen mother of the Olympic Coven, Esme appeared then looking mad as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Alice clearly hasn't had a good day. You can't just barge asking questions like that. I'm still against all of you jumping her when she met that hunter six years ago." She said in a stern mother like tone.

Going up the stairs, Esme knocked on Alice's closed door. "Alice? Sweetheart, can I come in?"

"Go away…"

"Alice…what's wrong. You know you can tell me." One thing Esme hated more than anything was one of her children broken.

The door opened and Alice allowed the mahogany waves of hair woman in. Smiling gingerly, Esme closed the door and pulled her daughter into her arms, showing her she was here. "It's about Dean again, isn't it?

"I told him what I was…he didn't take it too happily."

"Well, look at it in his eyes. He was trained to hunt our kind…it's hard to follow that when he's in love with one."

"He doesn't love me…

"I know he does…you saw it in your vision six years ago. He became one of us to be with you."

Pulling back, Alice stripped from her clothes and put on sweats and a T-shirt as she took her makeup off. "Sometimes my visions are wrong. Like with Jasper. I thought he was my one…till I had that vision of Dean.

"You mistook the vision for something else, Alice. You can't be spot on each time."

"I wished I could be human…be human so I can be with Dean." Esme frowned and pulled Alice back into her as she rubbed her back. "I know…but give him time. He'll come around, sweetheart."

"How do you know?" Giggling with a soft smile, Esme sighed, "A mother just knows

* * *

."

_-Dean Winchester-_

Refusing to speak to Sam, Dean kept to himself most of the night. He dodged the question when Sam asked how it went with finding Alice, leaving him to believe Dean ran into her. When Sam finally gave up, he continued on the case while Dean was doing other things, mostly thinking.

Sam went to bed early that night, but Dean didn't sleep a wink. He wanted Alice, he's always wanted her. But now finding this out? He didn't know what to do. Mostly, he was thinking on the lines of 'What would dad do?' rather what he wants to do. It was probably a mistake to think like that, but Dean's looked up to his father and was always afraid on what actions he'd do that'd make his father look down on him for.

"I wanna be with her…" He whispered to himself as he stared at her adorable smile in her school ID he pulled up on the web. She was…so beautiful. "Why does she have to be a vampire…why can't she just be human…?" Though it's probably a good thing she's not human, but it's bad on his end as well. He couldn't imagine how many hunters would look down on him, but that's not what he cared about. He cared about if his own father would look down on him for wanting to be with a vampire.

Looking over at his sleeping brother, he then grew worried on if he'd be in his court or with the others. It's not like Dean hadn't had his fair share in throwing fits on Sam being with something they hunt…but Ruby did turn out to only be using him. Still, though. It would be stupid for Dean to expect Sam to be on his side.

As day greeted his sensitive eyes, Dean rubbed them tiredly as they grew heavier and heavier. All night long staring at Alice's picture, and still in the same dilemma he was in before, which was nowhere close to what he felt was the right choice. He wanted Alice; he searched too long for her. But now things were complicated, more complicated than he ever thought they'd be. It definitely wasn't the same outcome he expected it to be, but then again his thought was only a fantasy that could never come true. He actually saw himself with Alice…marrying her and having a little Dean running around. Yeah, like that would have been something he could do, especially when he couldn't even be a father figure to Lisa's son, Ben.

Contemplating on what to do, Dean soon heard the door knock. Arching a brow, he pulled a demon blade out from under his pillow and approached the door with strong caution. Undoing the deadbolt, he peered out and saw those mysterious yet loving golden of eyes. "Alice…what are you—"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." She said softly and looked down. "Dean, I'm sorry I'm not human…I wish I could be so I'd be able to be with you. But I can't help what I am…and I hope soon you'll understand I'm still the same girl you met years back.

Dean opened the door more and placed the blade on the nightstand table. "Do you have school today?"

"Nope…it's a teacher workday.

Munching on his bottom lip, Dean stepped aside and held the door open. "Wanna…come in?"

Seeing how instantly she lit up made his heart flutter. He loved seeing her and how the littlest things just seemed to be the world to her. Alice soon skipped in happily and Dean closed the door as he smiled small. "Be quiet, though…my little brother is asleep." Nodding in response, she looked over at Sam with intrigued eyes. "So that's the famous Sammy?

"Yup…there's my pain in the butt brother." He said as he cleaned his bed off and gestured for Alice to sit down. She did after taking her jacket off and placed it in her lap as she sat cross-legged on the bed. "He looks much larger than I thought.

Dean chuckled as he sat next to her, loving the closeness. "Yeah…irony in the little brother category," he said in joke, which Alice giggled a bit at. Choosing to look at him, she caressed her fingertips along Dean's hand. Sending cold shivers of pleasure up his arm, he shuddered. Taking her hand in his, he laced his fingers with hers as he basked the hot and cold contrast to an even mixture. "Alice…I want you." He whispered and licked his lips as he soon looked at her. "But…it's complicated. I'm a hunter…you're a vampire. We're bound to be looked down upon, but I don't care about that. Hunters can look down at me for loving you…but…you know how loyal I was to my dad, and Sam…I don't know if Sam will like this.

Looking down, Alice nodded. "I know…and I understand, Dean. But…I do love you. I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to.

"I don't want you to stop loving me…its selfish, I know…but just knowing someone like you loves someone like me…I don't know. It gives me all that much more to live." Alice's free hand cupped his cheek to bring him to face her. Smiling, she kissed his lips gently. "I'll never stop loving you, Dean Winchester." She whispered.

Sighing, Dean caressed her face with their tangled hands. "I love you Alice…" Leaning down, he captured her lips to his as he ran a free hand through her soft dark hair. "I'll find a way to be with you…" He promised in much of a hardly heard whisper before he returned to the kiss.


	4. Chapter Three

-Chapter Three-

_-Dean Winchester-_

How long had he been kissing Alice? He hadn't known as the time just seemed to stand still as he lied on his back with the vampire pixie on top. His soft pink lips were swollen from the mingling they were making with the soft stone gently colliding into his.

It would have increased and soon converted to love making right there had Sam Winchester not woken up to see the sight. "C'mon Dean, you can't wait until you're alone?" The young man complained, which made Alice pull from Dean's lips to follow his green eyes to the standing Winchester. "Would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Dean interjected with a smirk and sat up as Alice curled on his lap. "Um, Sam…this is Alice. Alice, this is Sam."

Smiling bright, Alice offered her hand to the Winchester, "Pleasure meeting you!" Sam shook her hand that luckily was covered by her over-sized sleeve. "Nice meeting you too, Alice. Uh…Dean's told me about you."

"Oh? Good things I sure hope." She said as she smiled towards Dean, which sent butterflies through his stomach. Smiling in return, he cupped Alice's jaw and gently stroked her cheekbone with a loving expression. "All good things…I promise."

Sam cleared his throat and the two lovebirds soon were pulled from their mild world.

"Sorry, but uh…Dean and I have some things we have to do." He said in apologetic.

Alice frowned, but understood. "I understand, I'll see you sometime tonight?" She whispered as he looked up to the elder Winchester with hopeful golden eyes. Dean smiled and nodded his head as he brushed his lips back to Alice's. "Count on it…"

Throughout the morning to afternoon, Dean was half there and half not. Mostly it was because he still didn't know how Sam would handle knowing Alice was a vampire. He highly doubted trying to explain to him that the vampires they were after weren't Alice or her coven. _Maybe it is Alice and her coven…_ his mind thought, but he quickly pushed that out of his brain. Alice…she couldn't have and wouldn't.

"So…you're gonna go see Alice?" Sam asked as he was dropped off at the hotel. Dean nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, that's okay, right?"

"Its fine…but dude, don't have her thinking there can be a—"

"Sam, for once…don't tell me the honest to God truth. It's just great to see her again." He answered in a small voice, which tipped Sam off to shut his trap then. "Tell her I said hey," he said with a forced smile and Dean nodded as he drove off in search of Alice.

Not finding her really in the town, he was left with one option left: Going to the Cullens. He wasn't thrilled on that considering they'd be less welcoming to him, but he really just wanted Alice, and so he checked for their address and was soon left to ask the doctor himself. The drive to Forks Hospital wasn't long, but he was all the more nervous considering he's never met the doctor before. Choosing to take a deep breath, he went to the information desk and asked kindly if Carlisle Cullen was working today. Before the nurse could even look, she pointed to the handsome man walking right in with honey of blond hair brushed neatly back with soft golden of eyes. He looked professional and in a sense made Dean think of Dr. Sexy M.D. for some odd reason.

"Doctor Cullen, this man was just asking for you." Kathy said small in clear shyness of the doctor.

Carlisle smiled kindly and warmly at Dean. "Well I came in at the right time, what can I do for you?" He said in a former tone. Dean was momentarily speechless, but he ended up speaking about, "Uhm…Doctor Cullen, I was…wondering if you knew where your daughter Alice was? I was supposed to be meeting her, but she ne—"

"Alice is at home doing homework, and who might I ask you are?"

Here comes the awkwardness.

"D—Dean…Winchester…" He stuttered in pure nervousness on how the father would react to this.

Try as the doctor might, Dean could see the coldness in his gentle eyes, which made him a bit out of place and rather small. "Dean Winchester…I'm sorry I'm not familiar with you."

"We…sorta never met. I met Alice six years ago and well I had to leave. I—I'm back, now and kinda wanted to catch up with an old friend."

_I hope to God he doesn't know I had sex with Alice…_

* * *

_-Alice Cullen-_

Once Alice left Dean with his brother, she returned home only to be told by Carlisle that it'd be best if Dean stayed away. Alice tried to defend him, but came across blurting out she loved him, which didn't really make matters better in her court.

"Alice, I'm just saying…though I don't know Dean, I'm still protective and I don't want you getting hurt."

"But Carlisle…he wouldn't hurt me…"

"Maybe he won't, but what about others?"

"He'd protect me, I know he would!"

"Alice, I'm sorry, but its better you keep away from him."

That conversation kept spinning in her head, making her want to just scream. She wished everyone was understanding like Esme was…but she knew where Carlisle came from. However, her siblings were different. Alice felt on and on that they label her the bad guy for ending it with Jasper, though Jasper understood fully. Seemed only Jasper and Esme were in her court, but still it was enough to drive her insane.

Being locked in her bedroom was uncalled for in her eyes, but in reality it honestly was uncalled for. They were treating Alice like this naïve child when she was far from that. "No one did this when Edward wanted Bella!" She said in anger as she threw her vanity chair into the wall smashing it into splinters. Of course Dean and Bella were different: Dean was a hunter of the supernatural; Bella was just a clumsy oaf that rolled with vampires _and _werewolves. Still, Alice found it completely unfair.

Spending hours plotting of a way to leave the house, she eventually took a gamble and just jumped from her window and raced off before anyone could notice she was long gone.


	5. Chapter Four

-Chapter Four-

_-Alice Cullen-_

Try as the pixie might, she couldn't find Dean to save her existence. Where the hell was he? Her topaz of eyes scanned each sight and corner of Forks, but couldn't locate the hunter or his Impala. She sighed in mild defeat as she flopped on a local bench in front of Forks's considered "busiest" area where a café and gas station with numerous shops were. Alice's full bottom lip rolled in a bit of a pout as she thought to herself.

As minutes passed, she wasn't unaware of how close the hunter truly was. In fact he was running towards the bench at that moment with a shining smile. "Alice! I finally found you!" He beamed, which sent Alice in an immediate hyperactive spurt where she squealed and jumped on Dean happily. His arms were quick to wrap around her frame as he crushed his lips to hers. "Where have you been?! I searched everywhere!" Alice chimed as she refused to jump down from Dean. "I told you, I was looking for you…and got lost." He chuckled nervously. "I remember you telling me that your place is in the woods…so I went looking and damn I couldn't find shit!"

"Generally most can't find us."

"Clearly…I need a map or something to locate it."

"No…you got me!" She giggled.

Unable to quit from smiling, the hunter swung the vampire happily in his arms before crushing his lips to hers yet again. "True, but where's the fun in that?"

"There are dozens! I can count at least five!"

"Then count five," He quirked a brow quizzically at Alice with an added smirk. The vampire was momentarily voiceless as she stumbled clumsily over her words. "Uh – okay, fine! I don't know five." She pouted, but that earned her another subtle peck on the lips from the chuckling hunter. "You know the rules, Al…no pouting!"

"I can pout if I want to!" She stuck her tongue out and Dean grinned darkly. "The things I could do to that tongue…"

Grinning wide, Alice tightened her legs around the hunter's waist. "So…what's stopping you?" She whispered in a purr of seduction. The action alone sent pleasuring shivers up and down Dean's spinal cord to force out a shudder. "Fact we're in a public place…" He said in a low voice. That low voice sent shivers down Alice's back – something she hasn't felt in so long. "Where's the Impala?"

Dean chuckled as he carried Alice to the parked vehicle to which she eagerly jumped in the passenger seat. Dean kept his smile in place as he went to slide in the driver's side, "So where to, my lady?"

"Somewhere private, of course!" She chimed as she got giddy. Dean just shook his head as he drove on off. "Somewhere private…that's specific…"

Along to roughly fifteen minutes Dean parked in a deserted parking lot. Leaning his back firmly into the back of his seat he soon found Alice suddenly on his lap. Her cold hand caressing his cheek to make him shiver as Alice enjoyed the soft warmth radiating from Dean's flesh. She reached back behind her to turn the engine off before placing her attention back to Dean. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned into his soft lips and molded her marble-lips to his tender ones.

The kiss soon escalated as she found the hunter's tongue in through her mouth. It was a feeling she longed for and enjoyed. Moaning softly in a gasp, she soon felt warm and eager hands trail up beneath her shirt to work her bra open. Deciding to get farther, she trailed her hands down to his crotch area where a mild bulge was forming under the jeans. Working the belt loose until opened, she soon pulled the fly down. The zipper's sound was louder than thought, but perhaps that was due to the fact they were quite in an open space to where the littlest sound just bounced through the sides to corners.

"I've…waited so long to have you back like this." The vampire whispered as she began to grind into his now thinly covered organ. The hunter groaned as he leaned his head back in a gasp. Once he looked back at his seducer he found her stripping her hooded sweatshirt and T-shirt beneath the thick fabric sweater. Seeing the bra lopsided, she pulled it off as she got more into her grinds. Her prey was bucking slowly in reaction of uncontrollable testosterone. "A—Alice…" The prey moaned out as his hands tried yanking the last remaining clothing off her arousing body. With her help she was stripped from her jeans and thong.

Pulling his organ out with cool hands, Alice soon forced Dean on the seat in a lay. Placing his organ inside her she soon began to enjoy the ride. Starting off softly it soon escalated. Her clit rubbing along the hunter's shaft sending pleasures through her body in coils. Thrusting her head back the predator gasped loudly as her forefinger soon went to mingle her clit. Not having that, the hunter pulled her finger from the area and smirked. "Get on my chest."

Knowing what was about to happen, Alice eagerly obeyed. Allowing the hunter's grips to her legs drag her more down to his mouth she soon felt the hot wet muscle colliding with her clit in a taunting flick. "Dean…you tease." She whined, but that only made the hunter continue the taunts. "Getting wet so soon? You've lost touch, Alice." His voice was like honey, smooth _seductive _honey. It only made Alice yearn more than she was before. Whimpering, the seduced woman grabbed his dark hair as a hand grabbed a breast firmly. As her bottom lip was being abused by her teeth to withhold her wanting moans, Dean's tongue soon went into overdrive as it began to speed up; lapping the clit with much hunger to send the mistress into a moaning whim.

"Dean! Oh God, don't stop…please!" She pleaded as her body shot up with surges of pleasure.

The hunter's tongue lured the vampire's wetting and throbbing clit to his mouth where he then produced a hard suction to the piece. Crying out in lust, Alice tugged his hair as her hips shook with pleasure.

"F—Oh shit! Please _Dean_!" She screamed as she found herself struggling for an escape from this ecstasy.

Quickly, Dean forced Alice to her back in a hasty flip. Pinning Alice's hands above her head he wore a rotten smirk that curled like a Grinch. Alice knew what was soon coming, and it was something she wanted desperately. Hiking a leg over a hip she brought his lower body down into her as she smirked. "Gonna get me with that hard cock?"

"Maybe…" He toyed as his mouth went to her neck.

Providing love bites down the side he soon sucked the base and left his territorial mark in a purple blotch.

Moaning softly at this action, Alice curled her toes as she arched upward into his alluring body.

Drawing back he took a moment to admire the woman he searched for and wanted like no other man. She was beautiful, a breathtaking piece of a work by God's hands. The best creation he ever made and created. "You're so beautiful…" He whispered as his mouth meshed into hers, where a battle of tongues soon took place. As his body rubbed in humps against hers in a harsh manner, Alice's nails sank into his tender flesh as they raked slowly down his shoulder blades. Staining her fingertips with his blood, Alice gasped as she released the man's mouth only to clean her fingers slowly clean of his blood. The flavor was intoxicating; it was the most delicious wine in the stocks.

"You want some?" He asked as he took notice in her preference to his blood. Alice didn't know what to answer with.

Looking like the hunter was in pain as his jaw clenched, she soon took attention to what he was doing. He was biting his own tongue until it bled through. "Dean…you don't—"

"I think it's hot." He cut her short with an honest answer.

As his organ soon wedged into her small hole of passages, he soon cupped her chin only to pull her mouth open. His tongue soon went inside the predator's mouth with his blood spilling from the fresh wound. As it dabbed her taste buds it was all history then. Clutching his head Alice was quick to coil her tongue around the bleeding muscle. As his blood seeped into her tasters, Alice was left reeling into her natural order.

Wrapping her legs tightly around the hunter's waist to slam him right against her body she raked her nails down his arms in tearing the fabrics of his shirts with the claws. Her teeth bit down into the muscle to produce more of his blood from the wound. Dean grunted as he clawed her side in return, (of course couldn't break her skin), to tell her he wanted her to continue. Alice was unsure if she should, but her logic was fading with the more blood she took from him.

Dean's body began to work beneath her tight capture. He managed to succeed in managing thrusts into her, which only sent her more in a daze. Freeing him from her legs, Dean was able to move more freely as he pulled his mouth off hers. It was evident by the new puffs to his lips that they were swelling a bit.

Alice's topaz of eyes was dimmer in a more darkening of added reds, but it didn't relieve from the lusting glaze coating them over. As Dean quickened himself inside her, he felt her pulsating around him in contracts. "Jesus babe…" Dean panted out as he felt himself building painfully up to his core. Alice was meeting him there with her own orgasm building. "Let me bite you…" She panted as her body arched up into him more before motioning into waves in show her climax was nearly there.

Dean leaned down and allowed the creature to wrap her mouth around his neck's side. Before he knew it her teeth were digging into his flesh and broke the skin. Yelping mildly, the hunter became more aroused as he felt her drinking from him. As he came to his end, the hunter filled her and made her pull back to shout out in one last call of ecstasy before coating his organ in her sweetness.

Panting heavily, Dean soon laid his head between her breasts as her fingers gingerly ran through his hair. He loved how her nails grazed his scalp, it relaxed him. Alice could hear his heart pound and loved how fast it was pounding. She loved how he dared not pull out of her and allowed her passage to throb in contractions around his length.

"Best one yet?" Dean chuckled, but Alice had to agree. "Best yet…"


	6. Chapter Five

-Chapter Five-

**_-Dean Winchester-_**

The hunter remained where he was in the steamed Impala with his beautiful prey coiled around him, still trying to heal from the prior sex round that they both just had. It was perfect. The moment, the scene…everything was pure perfection. As his hand wondered aimlessly in the short loose of hair, all he could do was smile. Her darkened eyes looked up at his greens as they shared a moment to themselves where nothing was said.

"I love you," Dean whispered as he leaned down and placed his lips upon the marbles of stone that gently kissed back. "I love you too…so much, Dean."

"Al…you know I want you, but how is this going to work between us? Its taboo, isn't it?"

The vampire sat up as she got dressed in her undergarments before curling back into the warmth of Dean's arms. "I guess it's considered that, and I know what you mean. I want you so bad, Dean, but even I know it's not going to be this easy."

Frowning at the agreement he held Alice closer to him, "Wish it could be."

"I wish it could be too…but it's not. I honestly don't know what—"

"Let's just runaway – you and me – Sam will learn to accept it, I guess."

Taken back by that proposal, Alice shook her head. "No, I know how close you and Sam are. I can't have you forget your brother."

"But I can't forget about you either…six years I've kept looking for you."

"And six years I waited until we reunited."

"So what do you think we should do? Keep going around in secret like this? Play it off to Sam you're human when he's already suspicious about you being in high school?"

Alice hadn't thought of all those, but she was still optimistic enough to hope. She would trade anything to be human for Dean and be at his side no matter the cost. She wanted him to be hers forever and to be the one she ends up spending the rest of eternity with. "I could…change you. They won't be able to say anything if you're already changed." She said as she looked back up to soft green eyes that were confused and mixed feeling. He abused his bottom lip as he thought of that theory, but soon enough shook his head at it. "Don't get me wrong…sooner or later I'll want to be one, but Sam needs to get used to you and me before I go changing my lifeline title."

Alice agreed with a nod of her head. "Then…I'll wait however long it takes for that, Dean." A small ghostlike smile spread over his swollen lips as his hand caressed Alice's ice cold of a cheek. "I won't make you wait that long, I promise."

"Better not," she nuzzled into his hand eagerly and inhaled his sweet scent. "I wish you didn't have to leave…"

His smile soon faded then in understanding. He nodded his head stubbornly as he spoke, "Sam's gonna wonder where I'm at. We're supposed to be on a case." Alice's eyes widened. "You mean the newborns?"

"You've heard of them?" He arched a brow as he waited for more information.

"Carlisle's been keeping posts on the newspapers recently. The messy attacks are rebellious and rookie, so we have no doubts they're newborns. We're actually trying to find them too. Carlisle thinks we can convert them into our diet."

"Naïve enough, don't you think? I doubt they'll be willing for a compromise or a lecture on the greener side of things. This ain't The Watsons or Little House; things just don't go that smoothly."

"True…but Carlisle is still hopeful enough to try. He doesn't like destroying lives unless he absolutely has to."

"Wow…irony in that."

Alice soon giggled softly with her small hand covering his mouth to hide her smile. "He's the best man I know, Dean, aside from you." That made Dean chuckle a bit. "I'm…not the best guy, Al. I'm wanted in a state."

"Not by your doing, though. It was the shifter."

He arched a brow, "How'd you know that?"

Soon a sheepish of a smile colored her expression in a glow, almost as if she were blushing. "Well…I sort of researched thoroughly and did my own investigations on you and your brother."

"You sneaky little thing…" He grinned in clear admiration.

"I try!"

* * *

**_-Alice Cullen-_**

Saying her goodbyes to the handsome Winchester, Alice happily raced home in a free-spirit. Nothing could bring her high down! That is until she entered the living area of the bottom floor and many pairs of eyes bore into her. Alice soon felt like the odd one out, the outcast.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie asked, like she had to ask. Her tone told Alice all she needed to know. "Out," Alice said short and dry. The blonde vampire clenched her jaw tightly at Alice's shortness. "You were with that _hunter_, weren't you?"

"And if I was?"

"Damn it Alice! You need to stay aw—"

"I thought I made it clear I'll do whatever I wish to do, Rose. I love Dean and he loves me!"

"He doesn't love you!"

"How do you know?!"

"He's a hunter!"

"You don't even know him!"

"We know of his kind!"

"Oh, so he has a _kind_ now? Fuck you, Rosalie!"

Glaring blazing topaz at her family, Alice soon turned and walked out of the house once more. She was going to see Dean. Seems he's the only thing that seems to want her.

As the sun began to slide down for sleep, Alice was waiting at the hotel as it poured rain. The pixie girl didn't care that she was soaked to the bone, she just wanted Dean. Remaining against the cold wall of the building, she continued staring at her sneakers just as headlights soon shined blindly at her. Wincing mildly, she soon heard that rough husky of a voice and instantly jumped into the figure.

Dean wrapped his arms around her small body as he walked her inside and to their room. "Alice, what are you doing here? Are you trying to get sick?"

"I want to go on the road with you, Dean."

For the first time, the Winchester was speechless with words, as was his brother, who caught the gist of it. Both wore the same expression in mirrored: What?


	7. Chapter Six

-Chapter Six-

_"I want to go on the road with you, Dean…"_

Alice remained silent as the hunter and his sibling wore expressions that she concluded as shock. It was slowly getting awkward and she found herself fumbling her fingers in overlaps in her palms. Keeping her topaz eyes down to them she munched on her bottom lip. Shortly after she soon saw a larger hand go under her chin to lift it upward to face beautiful green eyes. "Alice, you…you're sure on this?"

"I'm tired of my family not seeing you for a person but a hunter, Dean."

"Whoa, she _knows _what we are?!" Sam's voice echoed in a pitch and Dean sighed. "Yes, she knows, and she doesn't care, Sam."

"Dean, you realize how dangerous this is?"

"She can handle herself, besides if I keep an eye on her and keep her with me, then problem solved."

"Dude, problem not solved!"

Dean spun around to his brother frustratingly, "She's a _vampire_, Sam."

Alice looked over at the brother only to find herself cowering behind Dean. If looks could kill, Sam would win the title. Taking hold of Dean's arm, Alice gently tugged it knowing something bad was about to break, "Vampire? Well, that explains why she hasn't aged." Sam said in a near sarcastic mark. Dean glared darkly at his brother, "I accepted Ruby before she betrayed you. I want you to do the same for me with Alice."

"She could be the one attacking these people, Dean!"

"No she's not! Her eyes are golden, okay? Her whole coven's eyes are gold. Meaning they drink animal blood. We're looking for _red eyed_ vampires. Alice hasn't killed or bitten anyone."

"Then what's that mark on your neck?"

Alice's blood trailed ice as if it weren't already.

Dean tentatively traced the cool mark on his neck with the tips of his fingers before covering it with his hand. "It's called a love bite; you tend to get those when having sex."

"Has she drunk from you?"

"What's it to you? I'm alive, aren't I?!"

"How many times has she drank your blood?!"

"Once! And it was during sex!"

"Will both of you _stop_?!" Alice finally shouted as she soon felt both pairs of eyes on her. She sighed and got between the two men. "Look, this is what I'm trying to get away from. Sam, I'm a vampire, okay? But I'm in love with you brother. I would never hurt him or you for that matter. I just, I didn't choose this life."

Sam's expression remained hard, but his eyes softened about 15 shades of blues. "Have you ever killed a person?"

"Never, in fact Dean's my um…first when it comes to drinking blood. But it was only in the moment, I made sure no venom was injected."

"Sam, stop treating her like the rest we hunt. She's Alice to me; she's been nothing but Alice. If I don't treat her like a vampire, then I would like it if you didn't either." Dean's voice was heard in a soft texture.

Sam eventually nodded as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "I'm sorry, but…just don't hurt him. He's been through enough."

"I could never hurt him, Sam."

"I hope not," he replied and soon looked to Dean, "I'll go get some food. It'll give you and Alice some time alone." Dean nodded and handed the keys to the Impala to Sam.

Once Sam was long gone, Dean chuckled softly at a high-pitched sneeze. "I told you," he said and soon led Alice to the bathroom. Closing the door he knelt down and ran a hot bath. "You ever bathed before?" He asked as he turned his attention to her. She shook her head. "Uh…what's bathed?"

"I'll show, if you'll let me."

"You mean if I trust you."

"Either or," he shrugged.

Alice smiled as she looked down, which Dean soon took opportunity in walking up to her and slowly began to undress her from the damped clothes. Alice wrapped her arms around her bare self then. "Come on," he smiled and led her to the bathtub. Helping her step in the hot water she squeaked. "It's hot!"

"It's not that bad, you're just used to cold temperatures."

"Am not, I'm addicted to your temperature."

"Well, besides that. Now let me help clean you."

"Ever done this before?"

"Done what?"

She giggled when he sat her down in the tub and began getting her wet with a cloth. "This, have you ever?"

"Hm," he mused jokingly as she splashed him with a smile, which he soon chuckled, "No, I've never done this for anyone else. Guess I didn't care that much to do it."

"Just trying to make me feel special?"

"Is it working?"

She splashed him again.

"Hey! I'm not the one needing a bath!"

"I say you do!"

Laughing with joy, he splashed her back as she squealed. Shaking her hair from the water that managed to get to her hair Dean snatched the bar of soap and soaped up the cloth. Bringing the cloth to her face he cleaned it gently as she remained still and allowed him to do so. He soon washed down her neck and shoulders followed by her breasts and down her stomach. Alice soon squeaked at the cloth cleaning her sex. "You wanna clean that part?" Dean said but Alice shook her head and opened her legs wider. "I like it when you do it."

Smiling, he made sure to push his fingers in deep but gently as he cleaned her. Alice's head fell back softly in a lull. "That feels amazing, Dean."

"It's just a bath, Alice," he chuckled. "So, a bath is feeling up your girlfriend?"

"Not normally, but in this case, yes."

"Then make it a bath I'll never forget," her voice purred in arousal. Dean shivered and soon dug his fingers with the cloth against the clitoris making her gasp. Leaning in he kissed her lips eagerly. Her hand shot from the water to cup his jaw and kissed him more eagerly.

A soon battle of tongues made way through one another's mouth. Dean still working the cloth more eagerly in her sex massaging her clitoris, and Alice whimpered. Dean's mouth trailed eagerly down her neck as it latched on in suction. "Oh Dean…" She whimpered as her legs trembled. Biting her bottom lip she continued to whimper out until the fabric of the cloth working her was getting the better, "Oh – oh – oh God!"

His fingers stopped their play only to coil in mold to her sex to massage it more probable. Alice's nails sank into his hair as she tugged the short strands. "Don't stop, don't stop!" She lashed as her body trembled in jittering waves making the bath water splash in swishes of waves.

* * *

**_-Dean Winchester-_**

His arousal was building; he wanted to make Alice scream as loud as she could. It was rising, but then it was shot down in an instant it came, "Dean, Alice?" Sam's voice was heard as Dean pulled from Alice's neck and stared at the closed door like it were a ghost. Alice covered her mouth with her small hands and Dean sighed. "He's such a cock blocker…" He grumbled and pulled his hand from Alice's sex as he looked at her. "Let's get your hair washed," he finally said and began to lather it up and soon washed it. He had to admit, he found Alice's giggles the most beautiful piece of music ever.

Having her close her eyes he scrubbed her scalp and soon helped her lie in the warm water and kept her nose out from it. Rinsing it softly clean from her short strands he finally pulled her back up and smiled at her. "You're done now," he replied and soon pulled the plug. Getting to his feet he snatched a towel and pulled Alice up in it. Setting her on the toilet lid he dried her off along with her hair as she giggled more.

Kissing her lips gently he soon picked her up like a child in his arms keeping the towel around her. Opening the bathroom door he walked out and asked Sam to find something for Alice to wear in his bag. Doing so quickly, the Winchester helped her into her panties she had on recently and soon snatched his T-shirt Sam handed off with closed eyes. Accepting it he helped Alice put it on and she eagerly strut it off with a smile. "You pull that shirt off better than most," he complied with a smile.

Alice soon tackled Dean and Sam saw a newer side of his brother, one he honestly couldn't get enough of. Dean was happy. It was nice seeing him not so serious, seeing him actually playful and carefree. He had Alice to thank for that. Though he was against Alice's kind, he couldn't ever find the heart to tear her away from Dean, not after seeing this carefree side of him unleash out. The younger Winchester munched in on his salad as he shook his head at the two playfully wrestling on the ground, Alice always managing to win with her vampire strength. It was like two kids playing around on a play date.

"I think I'm gonna like having Alice with us," he finally said with much hidden promises in those words. Having Alice here meant Sam having his _brother _finally back to how he was before any of this crap had ever happened. Before they lost Dad, everyone they cared for. And honestly, seeing Dean this way reminded Sam how much he missed _that _brother.


	8. Chapter Seven

-Chapter Seven-

For once it was relieving to have Alice with him all night long. He kept his arms tightly and securely around her the whole night as her hand played in his hair. As if to tell him she wasn't leaving. His body was freezing as he clutched onto the ice-cold body of Alice, but he didn't mind it in the least. Somewhere down the night, she managed to tuck the covers between them to keep him semi-warm.

Soon dawn broke through the thick dark clouds of night. She woke him by kissing his lips longing, which made his groan as he stirred from his sleep. Waking in enough time to cup her jaw and deepen the kiss. Alice giggled through them as she pulled back to see tender green eyes slowly unravel from their lids. "Wakey, wakey, Deany," she whispered as she kissed his nose and soon got out of the bed. "Think my jeans are dried by now?"

Dean stifled a final yawn as he stretched his muscles and joints as they breathed and popped. "They should, what time is it?"

"7 in the morning, you and Sam need to get some food in you and we'll continue this vampire case." She said as she pounced on Sam and shook him to wake him up. That was a sight! Seeing this tall man whine like a little child and this midget being parental, "Five more minutes…" Sam whined as he thrust the blankets over his head. Alice huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. Scowling the man she soon jerked the covers off him and bounced on the bed. "UP, UP, UP, UP!"

"Alice, where's the snooze alarm on you?!"

"I haven't installed one!"

"C'mon, five more minutes."

"No! Up! It was easy getting Dean up but you're just difficult."

He laughed as he got up and pulled Alice from the bed. "Let him sleep a couple more minutes, you wanna help me shower?" Alice beamed and then suddenly mused, "Wait, you just want to have shower sex!"

"I'M UP!" Sam finally shouted as he pounced out of bed and quick to change. Dean burst out laughing at that. "I knew that'd work, he's such a prude it's pitiful."

"Jerk!" Sam growled and Dean winked with a smirk, "Get dressed Bitch."

Alice blinked and looked at the two confused. "Inside joke, Al," Dean assured and kissed her lips. Moving to where he placed her clothes to dry he handed her the jeans and bra. "Just pick a shirt from me, okay?"

"Can I wear a flannel?!"

"Go for it," he chuckled and watched her charge for his bag on the floor as she rummaged through his clothes. Sam took the bathroom to change.

Following Alice, he soon was handed fresh clothes, "Wear that for me, please?"

"Fine, but I pick what you wear," he countered. Much to Alice's pouts she agreed to it and allowed him to pick out an ordinary grey T-shirt with his red, white and black checkered plaid flannel. She took them and soon eagerly dressed as he did the same in his own semi-matching outfit, only with a white T-shirt and his blue, white and black plaid checkered. Rolling his sleeves to his elbows he saw Alice tie the bottom of his open flannel around her small waist and did her best to roll her own sleeves up to where they hung barely above the wrists in cuffs. "It's so baggy!"

"So? You look cute, like a country girl."

"Rather be flashy and high in fashion."

"Well today you're a hunter, so dress like one."

Rolling her topaz eyes she smiled and soon swiped Sam's hairbrush from his bag and began to brush her hair out with it. She decided to leave it down since she didn't have her styling gel on hand. Dean adored the sight of her. Only thing she needed was cowgirl boots, but her sneakers would do. "Let me do your hair! Please?"

"Why?"

"Because girlfriends can, I've seen it in movies."

"Don't make me look like a moron," he said in final as he sat on the floor cross-legged. Alice jumped up and rummaged through his bag to pull out his AXE gel and comb. "I never make people look like morons, thank you!" She huffed and soon went to work just as Sam made himself known. He chuckled at this, finding it just too adorable. "I don't think I've ever seen you let someone mess with your hair, Dean." He commented as he took his hairbrush and tamed his unruly shaggy locks. Dean shrugged, "I've never had someone I never minded." He pointed out and soon felt her fingers working his hair with the gel.

"I swear, you surprise more each moment when around her. It's like you're a new person." Dean scowled, "I'll still kick your ass when needed."

"Well change in subject, you just wanna eat at the diner across from us?"

"Why not? It'll give Alice some time to catch up on the case."

"I'm already caught up since Carlisle's been keeping posts on the matter. So no need for a fill in," she piped up much to Sam's shock. "Wait, your maker is following the case too?"

"He's not my maker, but he is the closest to a father I have." She said as she stowed the items back in Dean's bag and shooed him to brush his teeth.

Sam simply shook his head. It was refreshing seeing his brother like this. For once he seemed human rather a strict soldier out to war. He was freed from that prison all thanks to Alice. The more he's seen them interact the more he realized he was wrong about her and was growing fond of her. "Man, does he love you…" Sam finally spoke up as he sat on his bed. Alice turned to look at Sam, "I love him, so I hope he loves me."

"Trust me when I say this, he's in love with you."

She smiled at that, but not like she didn't already know that. "I'm glad I finally have him back. Seemed…like endless nights of black abysses without his shine. Having him back, I finally realized just how much I truly need and missed him."

Dean soon walked out of the bathroom and put his shoes on tightly. "So, we ready to go? I'm starving!"

"When aren't you, sweetie?" Alice countered for Dean to only reply with a smug of a grin.

Sam took lead for the walk to the diner across the street as Dean kept his fingers laced in Alice's. Sitting down in a booth, Alice nuzzled in Dean's side as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Sam was on the opposite end looking over the menu. A waitress soon walked by with her hair in a messy blonde ponytail, but she wore a smiling that was warm and kind. "Good morning! What can I get you three?"

"He'll have the chocolate chip waffles with a side of bacon and toast." Alice said in point to Dean and he laughed short. "I gotta get used to that one, but uh…I'll also have a coffee, black, please." The woman jotted it down and turned to Sam, who ordered eggs, bacon and toast with black coffee as well. Alice kindly declined anything and soon they were left along in their own circle.

"So, what information can you give us, Alice?" Sam soon asked as he checked his phone. "Not much other than they're coming south, so no doubt they'll hit Forks soon enough. Judging by the number of attacks a night I'd say we're dealing with a newborn coven – five at least."

"Well the last attack we know of was in Spokane, which isn't really all that far from here." Dean interjected as Alice and Sam nodded. "I say by nightfall they'll be in Forks."

"So we'll just hang it until it comes, but how do we know when they're around?"

"I could keep look out. Knowing them they don't realize they can go out in sunlight, so we should split up by sunset and grasp each perimeter of Forks."

Dean wasn't thrilled on Alice's idea, but he had to realize she knew what she was doing. "It's a small town so it shouldn't be that hard to get each corner." He added in as their coffee came. He made a nod to the woman with a soft smile and soon took a careful drink of the hot brewing coffee. "Exactly, so I think the three of us can cover it all."

"Al, I don't know…" Dean scratched his head uneasily. Alice frowned as she turned to face him, "Dean, I can handle myself."

"I'm not saying you can't, but…I'm worried something could happ—"

"Dean, this is Alice we're talking about. I'm sure she can handle herself. You can't coddle her if you want her part of this team."

Of course Sam was right – he was always right. Damn him!

As the day took on it was reaching close to nightfall around 4ish in the afternoon. Dean's heart continued to jolt uneasily on the inside. He knew Alice could handle herself, but he still worried. He always worried, could anyone blame him? Of course not. Alice was his life. She's been his life for sometime now and only recently returned to his life. So, yeah he was a bit obsessed with keeping her with him. As Alice prepared for the nightshift with Sam, Dean remained seated on the bed mulling over a couple things. "Alice, are you—"

"For the umpteenth time Dean, yes, I'm sure." She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry so much, baby." He only shrugged with a heaving sigh, "I worry about you Alice."

"I know, but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"That doesn't mean I still won't wanna protect you."

Alice smiled and soon kissed Dean's lips as she stroked his cheek. "I wouldn't have you any other way. But I promise, I'll be okay, sweetheart. Trust me."


End file.
